La charla
by Minako k
Summary: Traducción: La Sra. Higurashi les explica los hechos de la vida a Inuyasha y a Kagome.


**Nota de la autora:**

**Advertencia: **incluye información sobre los hechos de la vida. No soy ni una enfermera, ni una doctora, ni una profesional en el tema, en ninguno de sus aspectos o formas. Si no quieres leer sobre este tipo de cosa, por favor, da la vuelta ahora.

**Nota de la traductora:**

**Disclaimer: **los personajes y la historia no me pertenecen. Los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi y la historia es de TouchofPixieDust, yo sólo la estoy traduciendo.

**_La charla_**

Los asientos de la farmacia eran fríos y duros. El plástico moldeado era terriblemente incómodo. Inuyasha habría preferido sentarse en el suelo, pero la madre de Kagome se había negado. Miró a Kagome, que parecía tan incómoda como él. Aunque no era por las sillas. Lo que sea que fuera a contarles su madre la estaba poniendo muy nerviosa. Su ritmo cardíaco se había duplicado y había un fuerte matiz en su olor que delataba su miedo.

Al principio le había dicho a la mujer que no quería tener nada que ver con aquello. Después de todo, si iba a ser tan horrible para Kagome, Inuyasha tampoco estaba tan seguro de querer pasar por ello. Deseó no haber hecho la promesa de no desenvainar su espada en la tienda.

—Irás, Inuyasha —le había informado.

El tono de voz de su madre, a pesar de su sonrisa, le convenció de que le interesaba obedecer. Ahora, la mujer estaba detrás de ellos con un libro en sus manos y unas cuantas cajas apostadas en el mostrador.

—Cuando un hombre y una mujer se aman el uno al otro y planean estar juntos el resto de sus vidas, querrán mostrarse el uno al otro… físicamente.

Kagome saltó del asiento como si hubiera sido golpeada por un relámpago y puso las manos por delante de ella como si estuviera rechazando un demonio. Inuyasha nunca la había visto tan asustada. Ni siquiera en sus peores batallas contra Naraku.

—Mamá, ya he oído todas estas cosas en clase de salud. ¿No puedo saltarme esta parte y esperarte en el coche?

—No.

—Pero, mamá…

—_Kagome_, ¡SIÉNTATE!

Se sentó.

Inuyasha se rió a carcajadas, ganándose una mirada que prometía una compensación por parte de la chica que estaba detrás de él. Ver que su orden de sometimiento era usada en Kagome, hizo que toda la vergüenza por la que había pasado se compensase. Se preguntó cómo haría la mujer para que funcionase. ¿Era el tono de voz, o algo relacionado con las madres? Fuera lo que fuera, no podía esperar para verlo otra vez. A lo mejor ella podía enseñárselo…

—Podéis hacer cualquier pregunta en cualquier momento. No hay nada de lo que avergonzarse. No es que sea un tema sucio o vergonzoso. Es algo precioso y maravilloso entre dos personas que se aman y se entregan la una a la otra. Responderé a todas las preguntas honestamente y sin juzgar a nadie.

Abrió el libro con una sonrisa gentil y les enseñó a su hija y a su, esperaba que pronto, hijo político los dibujos. Era una ilustración detallada de un hombre en una página y de una mujer en la otra.

Inuyasha miró los dibujos con una expresión curiosa.

—Están muertos.

La madre de Kagome miró el dibujo, luego se volvió hacia el hanyou.

—¿Qué?

—Los han despellejado. —Inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado, examinando el limpio trabajo de despellejo del cuerpo—. ¿Qué tiene que ver esto con… con… ya sabes… la cosa que se supone que deberíamos estar haciendo? —Miró a Kagome pidiendo ayuda, pero no estaba de humor para ayudarle después de haberse reído de ella, aunque parecía haber tomado un ligero matiz rojo después de que él hubiera hecho su pregunta.

—No los despellejaron, querido. Es un dibujo para enseñarte cómo es el interior del cuerpo humano.

—Sé cómo es el interior del cuerpo humano.

—Oh… —La madre de Kagome se puso un poco verde ante lo que mostraba su tono de voz, y su sonrisa vaciló—. Sí… bueno… de esta forma puedo explicar lo que hace cada parte. —Y lo hizo. Señaló las partes del chico y explicó en dónde encajaban exactamente con las partes de la chica, a pesar de los desesperados intentos de Kagome por detenerla.

—El esperma —Y sí, para gran mortificación de Kagome, explicó lo que era exactamente el esperma y cómo iba del cuerpo masculino al femenino—, sube por el útero. Si la mujer es fértil, sus ovarios, —Señaló los ovarios de la ilustración—, liberarán un huevo. El esperma entrará en el huevo y combinados empezarán la creación de vuestro bebé.

—¿Kagome produce huevos?

[**N.T.:** En inglés óvulo también se puede decir egg (huevo), por eso se produce esta confusión]

—Sí, querido.

—¿Como una gallina?

—Eh… más o menos.

Kagome notó que Inuyasha estaba un poco demasiado interesado en la conversación mientras su madre explicaba las diferencias entre el huevo de una mujer y el de una gallina. Luego explicó cómo se dividían las células en el huevo fecundado y que después formaban un cigoto, luego explicó cómo se empezaba a transformar en un bebé. La miko estaba a punto de hacer una loca embestida contra la puerta para escapar de la vergüenza de escuchar a su madre explicando cómo se hacían los bebés, cuando vislumbró la cálida mirada que había en los ojos de Inuyasha mientras miraba el crecimiento del bebé.

Podía ver esperanza en sus ojos, necesidad. Así que se obligó a seguir sentada.

—Después de nueve meses, el bebé está preparado para nacer. —Su madre describió cómo había dado a luz a sus dos hijos. Inuyasha y Kagome se veían asustados, y algo más que disgustados.

—¿Duele tanto?

—Merece la pena, Inuyasha. Se compensa cada momento de dolor cuando sujetas a tu bebé, ya sea niño o niña, entre tus brazos. Tu hijo. Tu creación. Una parte de ti y de la persona que más amas. —Sus ojos se nublaron mientras apartaba y tocaba cariñosamente un mechón del pelo de su hija.

La mujer trajo sus pensamientos al presente con algo de esfuerzo.

—Pero Kagome sigue siendo muy joven. Aún no está preparada para convertirse en madre. No hasta dentro de unos años.

—¿Años? —gimió Inuyasha. Se sonrojó y evitó su mirada cuando Kagome se rió disimuladamente de él.

—Sí. Quiero nietos, muchos, pero sería mejor esperar a que fueras un poco más mayor, de forma que estés preparado para sobrellevar la responsabilidad de tener un niño. Tienes que prepararte para pasar, por lo menos, dieciocho años cuidando de tu hijo, guiándolo y alimentándolo. Es una gran responsabilidad. —Le dirigió a Inuyasha una dura mirada—. Primero tiene que graduarse en el instituto.

—Años…

Kagome suspiró aliviada cuando su madre cerró el libro. Sólo para jadear de terror cuando la vio coger una de las cajas del mostrador.

—¡No! —Saltó y se puso de pie—. ¡No lo hagas!

Inuyasha se puso en pie de un salto, olvidando su promesa y desenvainando su espada. Puso su cuerpo protectoramente delante de Kagome, escaneando el área en busca del peligro.

Su madre ignoró el drama y continuó hablando.

—Confío en que toméis decisiones responsables. Preferiría que esperaseis hasta casaros antes de participar en algún tipo de actividad física, es la única forma segura de prevenir el embarazo.

—Pero… siempre estamos haciendo actividades físicas…

Por un momento, la mujer se quedó sin palabras. Tragó.

—¿Sí?

—Claro. Con todas las caminatas y peleas que tenemos, no hay un día en el que no hagamos algo físico. No puedes encontrar los fragmentos si te quedas quieto y no haces nada.

Suspiró aliviada, y su hija se mordió el labio para no reírse.

—Ah. Sí. Pero ése no era el tipo de actividad física al que me refería. —Esperó un momento para que lo entendiera. Luego miró al libro, después a Kagome. Se aclaró la garganta y golpeteó la página que mostraba dónde iba cada parte. Luego el pobre Inuyasha estalló en llamas con un sonido estrangulado.

—Como he dicho, la abstinencia es la única forma segura de prevenir el embarazo. Pero es importante conocer otras formas de control de natalidad.

—¿Control de natalidad? —Las palabras salieron con un gemido.

Kagome se rió disimuladamente mientras Inuyasha decía aquellas palabras. Había algo realmente malo en tener aquella conversación. Con su madre. E Inuyasha. ¡En medio de una farmacia, por el amor de Dios! ¿Dónde estaban los ataques de demonios cuando los necesitabas? Incluso la distracción de un recolector de almas sería bienvenida. Vale… puede que eso no. Pero el ataque del demonio estaría bien.

—Sí. De esa forma el esperma no fecunda el huevo. Esta forma de control de natalidad —Cogió la caja—, es el…

—Oh, mamá… por favor, no…

Pero lo hizo. No sólo le explicó a Inuyasha para qué eran los paquetes pequeños, también cogió uno y lo abrió para que él lo inspeccionara.

—No veo cómo esto puede parar algo —dijo escépticamente mientras palpaba el pequeño disco elástico. Kagome se lo quitó de las manos cuando pareció que lo iba a morder.

—Te enseñaré.

Kagome pensó que iba a morir. Sip, ya podía ver los titulares: "Chica muere en una farmacia por vergüenza aguda." ¿Su madre iría a la cárcel por asesinato? ¿Inuyasha sería cómplice al seguir haciéndole preguntas? ¿Y qué era lo que estaba haciendo su madre con un plátano?

Oh.

Una demostración.

Genial.

¿Las cosas podían ir a peor?

Bueno, claro que podían. Para hacerlas peor, toda la demostración vino con una explicación detallada de cómo se ponía la cosa, dónde se ponía la cosa exactamente, y cuál era su propósito. Una mirada a Inuyasha le hizo ver que él estaba tan incómodo como ella, aunque no parecía querer mirarla. No era sólo que el pobre hanyou se estuviera volviendo de un color rojo tirando a violeta, también estaba empezando a sudar profusamente. ¿CUÁNDO había visto a Inuyasha sudar?

—Por favor, haz que pare —le rogó Inuyasha a Kagome en un susurro mientras la mujer explicaba las diferencias entre las marcas.

—Si tuviera el poder para pararla, ¿crees que estaríamos aquí? —le siseó en respuesta.

Se desplomaron en sus sitios mientras la madre de Kagome continuaba con su discurso. Cuando le puso otro paquetito en la mano a Inuyasha, Kagome no pudo evitar reírse ante su expresión de horror. Oh sí, su madre realmente iba a hacer que lo pusiera en un plátano diferente.

—Sé cómo hacerlo —dijo mientras miraba el objeto que estaba en su palma con miedo.

—Estoy segura de que sí. —La sonrisa era cálida, pero sus ojos eran tan firmes como el acero—. Sin embargo, quiero asegurarme antes de que nos marchemos.

—Juro que sé cómo.

—_Inuyasha_… —Ahora sabía de dónde había sacado Kagome AQUEL tono de voz. Después de que la fruta fuese… eh… cubierta, la madre de Kagome dio una palmada y le sonrió al hanyou—. Muy bien.

Kagome respiró aliviada. La tortura se había terminado. Inuyasha había pasado la prueba y eran libres para escaparse de la Farmacia del Terror. Claro, podrían hacerlo, si sólo hubiera un tipo de método que la señora considerara que debían conocer. No obstante, sólo porque fuese el método más común no significaba que fuese el único que tuvieran que conocer.

—Éste —dijo la mujer mientras ponía una mano sobre el hombro de Kagome para evitar que se levantara—, se llama diafragma… Kagome, cariño, por favor, para de gritar.

Inuyasha desenvainó su espada como acto reflejo, usando su cuerpo como escudo y poniéndose una vez más entre la miko y su madre. El terror en la voz de Kagome arrojó un cubo lleno de adrenalina a su sistema. Y con Inuyasha no había algo como el instinto de huida… era todo lucha. Una parte de él gritaba que le quitase la amenaza a su compañera, otra parte de él le decía que lo mataría de la manera más dolorosa posible si ponía un dedo sobre su madre. Se volvió más indeciso sobre qué hacer cuando Kagome lo agarró por la parte de atrás de su camisa y escondió su cabeza mientras seguía gritando.

—Por el amor de Dios, Kagome. Cálmate. —La mujer les sonrió.

—¿Qué… qué hace esa cosa? —preguntó Inuyasha receloso. Si era peligroso, entonces, simplemente, lo destruiría. Destruiría el estúpido edificio entero si eso hacía que Kagome parara de gritar.

Así que su madre le explicó qué hacía y dónde se ponía. Inuyasha parpadeó ante la explicación. Luego miró a la roja Kagome.

—¿Cómo…?

Pero no fue capaz de terminar su pregunta antes de que Kagome se escabullera por uno de los pasillos. Después de un momento de indecisión, Inuyasha salió tras ella. La vio buscar las puertas, y sonrió. Escaparse también le parecía buena idea.

Kagome casi lloró de alivio cuando vio las puertas. Mirando sobre su hombro vio que Inuyasha la estaba siguiendo. ¡Genial! Podrían llegar a su casa, coger la mochila, y desaparecer en el pasado durante unos días. Puede que durante unas semanas. Puede que meses. Hasta que la humillación disminuyese un poco. Por supuesto, eso a lo mejor llevaba años…

Volviendo a su ruta de escape, se abalanzó sobre la puerta.

¡PUM!

Inuyasha la cogió antes de que su trasero tocase el suelo. Le gruñó al joven hombre que se había ATREVIDO a caminar en dirección a Kagome y la había hecho chocar contra él. Después de levantar a Kagome decidió enseñarle una lección al mocoso.

—¿HOJO? —chilló Kagome.

Inuyasha suspiró, sabiendo que probablemente no iba a tener la oportunidad de darle al imbécil.

El imbécil le sonrió a Kagome.

—Hola Higurashi. Es un placer chocar contra ti. —Se rió ligeramente de su estúpido chiste, haciendo que Inuyasha quisiera darle en la cabeza. O atravesarlo con la espada.

—Kagome, cariño, no hemos terminado.

Inuyasha y Kagome miraron atrás para ver a su madre con la bolsa llena de anticonceptivos, libros y gráficas. Kagome empezó a gritar. Miró a Hojo mientras éste observaba la bolsa, luego la miró a ella. Se elevó el tono de su grito, también su volumen.

Sosteniendo su espada, Inuyasha puso a Kagome detrás de él. Puso al chico dentro del edificio y lo apartó de la salida. Luego, lentamente, fue andando de espaldas, teniendo cuidado de no pisotear a Kagome. No se dio cuenta de que estaba gruñendo hasta que la tienda se quedó en silencio. Una mano seguía sujetando la espada y amenazando a cualquiera a su alrededor, mientras que la otra estaba detrás, manteniendo protegida a Kagome. Salieron completamente de la tienda. Una vez fuera, la cogió y corrió de vuelta al pozo, saltando de techo en techo. Siempre podía volver en cualquier otro momento a por las provisiones.

—Kagome…

—Por favor… por el amor del cielo, por favor, no hables de esto ahora…

Inuyasha se sonrojó y asintió.

* * *

—Buenas tardes, señora Higurashi.

—Buenas tardes, Hojo.

Miró la bolsa una vez más.

—Su hija parece estar bien.

La mujer sonrió.

—Parece que se pone un poco mejor cada día.

—¿Necesita alguna ayuda con su compra?

Ella rió.

—Gracias, pero no. Sólo estaba ayudando un poco a Kagome y a Inuyasha con una pequeña lección.

Hojo sonrió aliviado.

—Oh. Deberes.

—Sí… puntos extra, se podría decir así.

El chico le dijo adiós y se fue a hacer sus compras. La señora Higurashi se quedó en la puerta y miró cómo su hija desaparecía de su vista. Luego sonrió. Aunque quería tener nietos, sabía que era mejor esperar un poquito más. Se rió. Por supuesto, después de hoy, pasaría algún tiempo antes de que pudieran mirarse a los ojos sin sonrojarse.

—Señora, ¿quería pagar?

Miró la bolsa, luego otra vez al exterior.

—Sí, por favor.

—¿Todo esto?

Sonrió cálidamente.

—Sí, por favor.

Inuyasha no era el único que podía proteger a su hija, después de todo.

* * *

—¡KAGOMEEEE! —gimió Shippo—. ¡Te eché de menos!

—Yo también.

—¿Me trajiste un regalo?

Kagome se sonrojó mientras recordaba por qué no había traído consigo su mochila amarilla.

—Eh… esta vez no, Shippo.

El zorrito inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado mientras miraba el puño cerrado de Inuyasha.

—¿Me trajiste un regalo? —Era una pregunta hecha con incredulidad.

El medio demonio parecía confundido, bajó la vista a su mano. La abrió lentamente. Maldijo en voz alta mientras miraba al pequeño disco elástico y lo tiraba como si estuviera ardiendo. Miró a los ojos aterrorizados de Kagome.

Luego huyó.

Y Kagome empezó a gritar.

—¡SIÉÉÉNTATE!


End file.
